


60 Minute Man

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [46]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Work at the Castle was hard, but it was beginning to pay off.





	60 Minute Man

Work at the Castle was hard, but it was beginning to pay off. It was looking less like a bombed-out ruin and more like an actual base of operations. All thanks to the tireless efforts of their general, Jude Carter. At the moment, she was fixing the doors to her quarters while listening to the radio.   
“Next, um, we have ‘60 Minute Man’ by the Dominoes.” The announcer stuttered. As the upbeat tune began to play, Preston took her by the arm and pulled her into the centre of the room.   
“Dance with me.” He murmured, as they began to sway in time to the music. Jude smiled as he twirled her around the room.   
“Where did you learn to dance?” She asked.   
“Mama Murphy, believe it or not. She said it’s a good skill to have, even in a wasteland. How about you?”   
“A friend of mine taught me. Said I wouldn’t want to scare off my perfect guy by stepping on his foot.”   
“Your friend was a good teacher.”   
“So was Mama Murphy.” She replied. They’d been together for about a week and aside from some hand-holding, nothing had changed. Which was good, Preston supposed. Truth be told, he wasn’t entirely sure what was normal in a relationship, which was probably why he’d let Jude take the lead. But that didn’t matter right now, since Jude was leaning closer, her eyes were closing and Preston found himself doing the same. Their lips met and they stopped dancing. Jude gently took his arm and tugged him closer as the song came to an end, not that they noticed. All they were aware of was each other.


End file.
